The Morning After
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: What happened the morning after the Hogwarts Battle? From the point of view of the survivors of the Dark. R&R please! First: Rodulphus, Second: Narcissa NOTICE: Writers Block! Up for adoption! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

-Rodulphus-

The morning after was dark for him. All the things he stood for, all the things he loved- gone. His wife, his life, his dignity withered away within the last 24 hours. For hours, he lied down next to his wife, barely breathing, waiting for her heartbeat to thump in rhythm again. He knew it couldn't come back. It wasn't possible. But a sliver of hope remained in him. People had come to him as he stood numb, staring into the dark sky... just waiting.

That Potter boy, who was about to kill him, had approached him. Rodulphus locked eyes with the boy, and held the stare for a long time. And it seemed that Harry knew.

Arthur Weasley had half a mind to kill him too. But this time, Lestrange didn't even look at him. He couldn't, not with his sullen, wet face. Not while he was looking at his dead wife, who had a ghostly laugh etched upon her face. And the Weasley knew, for some strange reason, that Rodulphus indeed was mourning.

After what seemed like ages, people began to slow down, they had cleared most of the the bodies, except Bellatrix's. Because he stood there, his eyes fixated on her lips, her eyes, her ears, all the little things that he must of missed the night before. He regretted so much in his life; becoming a Death Eater, abandoning his family, not having children.... but the thing he regretted the most was fighting back. He could've died, right when that stupid Longbottom fired that curse. Right when Lovegood hexed him. He could've let Arthur Weasley kill him. He could have let go.

"Mr. Lestrange?" a warm, motherly voice said.

"Yes?" he replied unexpectedly.

"She's gone. We have to move her."

"I know- I--" he looked at the professor's hazel eyes. He saw remorse... pity. But he didn't want pity, he wanted Bella.

"Minerva, I-- you can... I, I mean you can move her." he muttered. He closed Bellatrix's eyes, looking at them fiercely as he tried to get one more glimpse at them.

"You can go now, Mr. Lestrange."

"No, let me die."

"But--"

"See these wounds-" he pointed to his bleeding injuries. "I can die. Don't let Poppy fix them."

"Rodulphus Lestrange. You will not die."

"I. Want. To. Be. With. My. Wife." he pronounced every word with such emphasis. She nodded.

"Go. I understand."

And so he let go. His soul fluttered away to the heights of the place between Heaven and Hell. And there, he got his wish. He was able to hug his wife the morning after.


	2. Chapter 2

-Narcissa-

The morning after was spent in sorrow. Every single thing that they built Draco's foundation crumbled to bits and pieces. It stood broken-- nothing can fix it. Draco was badly hurt, Lucius was going to Azkaban, Bella-- she couldn't even think about it, let alone say it. Rodulphus was dead too, Rabastan missing in action. Every person that meant her life-- Draco, Lucius, Bella, Roddy, Rabby... either shattered in fragments of a human or dead. She couldn't chose which was worse.

The blonde beauty walked through the ruins of the Great Hall. Why did they do this? All those sweet memories each wizard and witch, pureblood and mudblood alike, had cherished in this hall.... went up in flames.

So much loss... so much damage...

"Mrs. Malfoy?" a tiny voice peeped up.

"Professor Flitwick?" She was surprised to see the tiny wizard behind her.

"How are you?"

"Fine... just searching."

"For what?"

"Some meaning behind this war; why must we destroy?"

"Hm... excellet question. Now what is the meaning behind life itself?"

"I don't know-- I, uh.. maybe--"

"Let me rephrase it, what is the meaning behind your life?"

"My family. Draco, Lucius, Bella, Andi... everyone who made an impact on my life."

"Now that can be challenged. Debated. That is not the same reason for everybody. Some want power, knowledge, money. Others want social life, family, love. This is the same with your question. In my opinion, we-- I did this for clarity. To be sure they will be stopped."

"But what about--"

"Your sister is brave. She would have done great in Gryffindor; but alas! Too ambitious for the Lions. Brave, wit, immense loyalty in what she believes in. Very knowledgeble, might I add. She's gone though, and she wants you to move on. Rodulphus has passed away this morning, happy. He died next to his wife. I saw him mourning earlier. He wants you to forget the past. Rabastan's body was found, died of a stab wound. He wants you to rekindle your relationship with Andromeda. Draco is waiting. He needs his mother."

"Thank you." she said, rushing towards the exit to comfort her son.

"You know, Narcissa, you would have done great in Ravenclaw." he whispered to himself.


End file.
